hall_of_horrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Deadgirl (2008)
Deadgirl is a 2008 American horror film written by Trent Haaga and directed by Marcel Sarmiento and Gadi Harel. Rickie and J.T. are two high school seniors who gaze at the girls they wish they could get, especially Joann, the object of Rickie's affection, whom he has known since he was a child. One day, they decide to cut class and end up in an abandoned psychiatric hospital. They discover a mute, naked woman in the basement, chained to a table. While J.T. is interested in raping her, Rickie refuses and leaves. J.T. confronts Rickie the next day, and the two return to the basement where J.T. reveals that the woman is undead, which he discovered after fruitlessly attempting to kill her three times. Rickie finds that J.T. invited their friend Wheeler to rape the woman, nicknamed "Deadgirl", as well, and decides that it is time to free her. He is able to cut the chain on one hand free before he hears J.T. and Wheeler approaching. He runs to hide, and J.T. begins to rape the woman. After he notices that her hand is free, the woman attacks him and scratches his face. During gym class one day, Rickie asks Joann out on a date, knowing she has a boyfriend. She rejects him, and that afternoon, Joann's boyfriend Johnny and Johnny's friend Dwyer beat up Rickie and Wheeler. Wheeler rebuts that they "have their own pussy now" and don't need to hit on Joann. Johnny throws Rickie and Wheeler in his trunk, and he and Dwyer drive to the asylum to see Deadgirl. Rickie convinces Johnny to force Deadgirl to perform oral sex on him, and Deadgirl instead bites Johnny's penis, infecting him. The next day, Johnny races to the bathroom during class and his intestines burst out of his body, leaving him in the same undead state as Deadgirl. Having figured out that this is an infectious disease, J.T. and Wheeler decide it is time to make a new Deadgirl with a fresh body. They wait outside a gas station, where Joann shows up to confront them about Johnny. J.T. and Wheeler capture her and take her to the basement. Rickie heads to the basement with a machete to free Deadgirl and finds Joann and Deadgirl tied up to each other, being circled by J.T. and Wheeler. As J.T. tries to convince Rickie to let Joann be bitten, Wheeler feels up Joann. Rickie defends her by slicing Wheeler's hand off with the weapon. Deadgirl is freed by Joann and feasts on Wheeler, then J.T. Rickie and Joann escape through one door but cannot find another one to get through. Rickie runs off to find an escape route, and when he returns, Joann is not where he left her. Rickie returns to the basement and finds Deadgirl, who is about to attack him. She runs into him, knocks him down, then breaks open the door and escapes. Rickie then sees Joann, who is about to collapse. He catches Joann just as she falls, then sees that J.T. has stabbed her in the back. J.T. urges Rickie to let him bite her as she will then be immortal. Rickie holds her for a moment, assuring her that he loves her and will save her. She coughs blood into his face and first tells him, "Fucking grow up." Then she asks him, "Please, Rickie, help me." The film then cuts to Rickie walking towards the asylum. There, Joann is laying tied to a bed in clean lingerie. Category:Movies